1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to skateboard assemblies (e.g., 3-D concave mounting member assemblies for skateboards) and, more particularly, to adjustable, interchangeable and/or removable mounting member assemblies for skateboards and related methods of use.
2. Background Art
In general, skateboards or the like are known. Some exemplary skateboards or the like are described/disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,713; 4,140,326; 5,833,252; 5,975,546; D222,158; 6,145,857 and 8,047,556, and U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. 2003/0155733 and 2003/0075890, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
A constant need exists among skateboard end-users and/or manufacturers to develop skateboards and related accessories that are cost-effective and/or include improved features/structures.
Thus, an interest exists for improved skateboards and related accessories. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.